


Silent Cries

by Awenseth



Series: Wisdom of the AllSpark [14]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dark, Gen, Poetry, Regrets, Slight Alien Theology, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-01-27 14:33:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1714094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awenseth/pseuds/Awenseth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deep in his prison the banished Prime laments about his regrets and what he failed to achive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Cries

**Author's Note:**

> I was not sure if I should Tag this also for the TF: Prime fandom seeing how this theme will be appearing in "United we stand, divided we fall", but that will take a while till the story gets written down that far.

_“Deep in the cold darkness regains silence,_   
_though their cries are still unheard._   
_Pleading they had reached out their servos,_   
_only to be pushed away.”_

Deep down in the endless limbo of pain and death, the freezing darkness floated a figure, his chains not letting him raise. Why had all turned out this way? They had all been given life by Primus himself, his first children and comrades…why had all broken apart? They had fought, laughed and from time to time argued together, but everything had been fine after Unicron had been gone.

Though sadly that was not fully the truth as he had come to realize.

Unicron had not only created those poor beings whom gained the power to feel through Primus’s kindness, even if not all the taint could be washed away, but they had sworn to never hold it against those children. No, the last dreadful act their sire’s twin had committed had been much worse, he had sent out his darkness in defeat to claim the sparks of the new Transformer race it could find, tainting them without their knowledge, but they had seen it. Solus in her lovely kindness went with Alpha Trion and Optimus, his wisest and kindest brothers to Primus and ask for his help, but he told them that to stop the taint others must act.

_”Drowning in darkness, the spark chained,_   
_Pleading for help which no one wishes to give._   
_Lies all around, corruption spreads_   
_will then no one take a look to see?”_

Time had passed and he saw the cracks by both their creations and themselves, the Thirteen who stood once united were soon to be divided.

_”They suffered silently, slowly hope was dying._   
_No one cared for their plight, their screams unheard,_   
_icy claws drag them down, to drown in endless pain.”_

He had seen how things were falling apart, those bearing Unicron’s taint were pushed away, brushed to the side to live far away from those who still held Primus’s grace in them. What were those blind fools doing? Did they not see the suffering?

_”Betrayed and forgotten, sacrificed to a nightmare._   
_Why do they let them be claimed by pain and terror_   
_while them may exist in peace and happiness?_   
_Where they so different that it was not important?”_

He had tried to raise his voice, but his brothers slowly drifted away, working on their projects, traveling to different worlds to raise their race. Slowly even wise Alpha Trion only looked at him in sadness before drawing away, burying himself into his readings. Only his lovely Solus stayed and kind Optimus, but he saw what will come if they stay at his side they would need to share the same sad fate. So he pushed the only ones he still had away, he would go this path and accept the suffering.

Primus was right, it was not in their power to save those children from Unicron’s torment. Those children untainted, those who live in the sparkling cities as is Iacon need to realize that those whom they pushed down are suffering and they are the only ones who could save their sparks. Even with reaching out a hand in friendship the dark claws of the Unmaker can be pushed aside, they only need to make the lost realize that this time they will not face betrayal. While the children need to realize this, even if it means that the lost will raise up and wage terrible war on those who had let them fall, who turned a deaf audio on their terrified scrams and desperate pleas for help to make them finally realize the silent noises of their sparks.

_”Betrayed and forgotten, left for eternal torment,_   
_They would not idle anymore and suffer in silence._   
_If they are blind to see them, then so be it._   
_They will make them feel their pain and fear,_   
_to make them finally hear their pleas.”_

Till the children open their optics will he also fight and accept his punishment for he would stand up against his brothers to make them see too. If it is wished he won’t bear his designation anymore, Megatronus had for a long time only observed now it was time to act even if all which he held once dear breaks apart, but his voice will be heard by all and those who dare looking between the lines will see his sacrifice.

_”If they are to blind to see the truth,_   
_their sparks turned away from their calls._   
_Then it shall be force which makes them see,_   
_deception which reaches their sparks._   
_Their deception shall be heard by all!”_

 

♈ ♉ ♊ ♋ ♌ ♍ ♎ ♏ ♐ ♑ ♒ ♓

Watching silently, from his throne of light is Primus observing, waiting with patience for the time his words will be heard again by both his children and the ones they had given life to. His poor Megatronus had seen the truth, but his attempts to reach his siblings had made him fail, losing his designation for it brought too much pain for those who had known him. He had seen the tides break, the struggle for acceptance and for someone to see the plight in their sparks and reach out to them…

…to be their saviour…

He felt the world he had given them dying, his own being dimming to fall into sleep till the day all children realize the true meaning of his words…

_Till all are one…_


End file.
